


Setback (The Cold Comfort Remix)

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to a friend of a friend turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setback (The Cold Comfort Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Remixathon 2011 – Remix of Setback by melissima, Prompt #53 – Support
> 
> This is a remix of melissima's drabble, Setback, in gratitude for hosting chat and giving me many hours of hysterical laughter and new friends at a time when I needed both very much. I know this drabble has been remixed once before, but the first time I read it, I couldn't help but think about what Billy thought during all this. And with Mel's stated love of all things Max Martini, I knew I could write this from Billy's perspective. I went a little further than she did originally, imagining Billy taking Megan back to his hotel instead of putting her in a cab and sending her home. 
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Don had told him that Megan was wound a little tight, but he hadn't believed it until he'd met her. That had been one detailed profile, two messy burgers and countless war stories ago.

She'd been reluctant to open up at first, letting him take the lead as he regaled her with stories from the road. He'd tried his usual bullshit on her, knowing it wouldn't get any traction.

He'd watched her fall apart as she tried to flee the restaurant, and it was only his arm around her shoulders that kept her from collapsing right there. Her sobs tore at his heart, and he couldn't simply let her go home. So, he'd taken her back to his hotel instead.

But that shuttered woman had transformed as soon as they'd entered his hotel room. She'd been almost frantic to get his clothes off, to get to the skin underneath. Lips and teeth clashing, they'd tumbled onto the bed, grappling for dominance in a way that set his blood on fire.

Now she was writhing beneath him, sweat glistening on her skin in the low light. He'd set an easy pace, pulling her back when she'd tried to rush ahead. He wanted to make this last; wanted to make her feel every second of it.

"Billy!" she cried, bringing him back to the here and now.

She was struggling to find release; hating and needing it all at once.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered. "Let go."

And then the dam broke and she screamed as they both came. They came down together, wrapped around each other in the middle of the bed. He knew she'd be gone in the morning, and they'd probably never see each other again. It was cold comfort, but if he'd helped, that was all that mattered.

~Finis


End file.
